El comienzo de un todo - Parte 1
by Angel Varick
Summary: (Version Fanfic, Doujinshi NH "El comienzo de un todo") Hinata Hyuuga se encuentra tranquilamente leyendo su libro favorito antes de volver a casa para comenzar sus tan esperadas vacaciones de verano, cuando de pronto se aparece el joven Naruto Uzumaki. Tan cercanos de un beso, Naruto comenzará a tener nuevos sentimientos... "¿Qué les espera el futuro?"


**El comienzo de un todo…**

**PARTE 1**

El clima era perfecto. El cielo se encontraba despejado, el sol radiaba lleno de calidez bañando cada rincón de la escuela, y la brisa era relajante tanto como la paz que traía al leer un buen libro.

Hinata se encontraba leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos. Un libro lleno de romance y drama, conflictos amorosos, encanto y ternura con un excelente final que dejaría al lector reflexionando sobre su trama y las emociones que dejaba este.

La joven aun tenía tiempo para terminar de releer las últimas páginas antes de comenzar sus merecidas vacaciones de verano. Luego de arduos exámenes y estudios sin fin, era necesario un buen descanso…

Allí estaba ella leyendo bajo aquel árbol cerca del gimnasio de la escuela.

- Ya han terminado las clases, y aún no me he ido a casa a disfrutar mis vacaciones de verano… -Da vuelta la última página-

"_Quizás esta historia que trato de plasmar en mis pensamientos pueda ser el comienzo de algo… Sueño que así sea…"_

- ¡Ah! -Suspira- ¡Esto es muy emocionante, no quiero terminar el libro todavía! Cada vez que lo leo siempre el final ha sido una de mis escenas favoritas… Terminaré de leer la última página en casa.

Al cerrar su libro aun emocionada por querer llegar a casa y terminar ese gran capítulo, cerró sus ojos y dio un leve suspiró, estaba tan relajada que podría quedarse plenamente dormida con tal tranquilidad.

Suponía que no todo es tranquilidad cuando de pronto viene alguien e interrumpe tu ocioso ambiente. Claro, como no dejar de estar tranquila, cuando aquella persona imprudente es alguien tan especial para uno.

- ¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces aun en la escuela? ¡Ya todos se han ido a sus casas!  
- ¡Ah! ¿¡N-Naruto-kun!? –Con nervios entre sus palabras, dice sorprendida. Sus mejillas se vuelven sonrojadas, y su mirada no puede evitar visualizar con atención aquellos orbes azules que tanto le cautivaban- Yo… ¡Bueno…! Es que…  
- ¿Um? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué estás leyendo? ¡Déjame ver! –Insistía el joven de cabellera rubia, mientras se arrodillaba en frente de ella para alcanzarla- ¡Vamos no seas tímida! ¡Déjame ver lo que estás leyendo, Hinata! ¡Por favor!  
- ¡N-Naruto-kun, estás muy cerca…! –Indudablemente cerca, tanto así que sus narices podrían chocarse una contra la otra-

Ella intentaba hacer gestos con sus manos para que él se alejara un poco, pero ni ella misma podría ponerle un dedo encima a ese chico…

- ¿¡Qué dices!? ¡No estoy tan cerca! ¡Somos amigos!

Su confianza no tenía límites, pues claro que si confías en alguien puedes ser tan cercano como te sea permitido. Sin embargo, ese joven se estaba pasando del límite sin darse cuenta, el muy despistado.

- Puedes confiar en mí, Hinata… No tienes de que preocuparte… -Su tono cambió repentinamente de alegre exuberante a una cálida sensación de seriedad- Hinata…  
- Uhg… Confío en ti… -Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la tal inesperada actuación del joven, pues él captó de inmediato la situación que había dado a tal punto-  
- Um…

Ambos cerraron sus ojos llenos de nervios por dentro. Tanta cercanía les permitía percibir la respiración del otro. Él abrió sus ojos un segundo para observarla, y luego los volvió a cerrar para así poder sellar la distancia que los separaba de tal inexplicable beso.

- ¡NARUTO! ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO!? ¡APRESÚRATE!

No todo es perfecto…

A lo lejos se encontraban sus buenos amigos: Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara.

"_¡MIERDA! ¡OLVIDÉ QUE ME IBA A IR CON ESTOS DOS!"_

- ¡YA VOY IMBÉCIL! ¡Sólo estaba hablando…!  
- Estúpido… -Le dice Kiba-  
- ¡Naruto-kun…!

Él se había ido sin decir ni una sola palabra, tan rápido como la luz desapareció. Hinata estaba tan impactada por lo que estuvo a punto de suceder, no podía creerlo. Se llevó ambas manos a su rostro, tapando su boca y nariz.

"_¡Pude sentir el suave roce de sus labios! Pude sentir con claridad sus suspiros tan alterados… ¿Por qué acaba de suceder eso…? ¡Siempre había soñado con ese momento…! ¡Casi, casi…! Casi… Nos besamos…"_

- Aún no logro dejar de soñar… Desde que llegué a casa, no me he logrado quitar esa escena tan cercana… Ah… Naruto-kun… -Se encontraba flotando en sus pensamientos, cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar- ¿Quién estará llamando…?  
- Hinata…  
- ¿¡Ah!?

"_Es… ¡Naruto-kun!"_

- ¿S-Sucede algo…? ¿N-Naruto-kun? –Trataba de actuar con naturalidad, pero estaba muy temblorosa, y sus mejillas estaban rojas por los nervios mismos-  
- Yo… Quería disculparme por lo de hoy… En la tarde. No puedo entender bien lo que me sucedió… Solo espero que no sea nada que se pueda malinterpretar…

"_Su voz… Es tan bella y reconfortante… No puedo concentrarme bien más que en su voz. ¿Malinterpretar…? Entonces… Solo fue…"_

- No te preocupes, Naruto-kun. No… No pasa nada, tranquilo.  
- ¿Hinata? ¿Estás segura de esto…?  
- Si…  
- Pero… Nosotros… Nos besamos.

"_¿¡Nos besamos!? ¿¡AH!?"_

- ¡OLVIDA LO QUE DIJE, NOS VEMOS OTRO DÍA, ADÍOS!

En cuanto cortó, de inmediato se lanzó sobre los almohadones de su cama, y comenzó a gritar y a hacer un escándalo como un loco por lo que acababa de decirle a esa chica.

"_Somos amigos… Nada más."_

- ¡No sé qué me pasa! ¿¡Cómo se supone que la vea otra vez a los ojos!? Acabo de agrandar más el asunto… Espero que me perdone…

Pasó una semana después de aquella peculiar conversación que tuvieron ambos jóvenes. No se habían visto ni comunicado durante ese tiempo.

Naruto se encontraba tomando helado ese día tan caluroso, junto a su amigo Kiba, quién le tenía una gran sorpresa de la cual nunca se arrepentiría…

- ¿¡Te gusta esta foto!? ¡Tal vez así puedas saciar tus "perversos sueños", Naruto!

Aquella fotografía no era más que una imagen de Hinata, cuyo propósito en la foto no era tan seguro, por supuesto que el joven amante de los perros y el mejor amigo de ella, la había engañado para que pudiese sacarle esa foto.

- ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS DICIENDO!? ¡Degenerado, es mi amiga!  
- ¡No me llames así! ¿¡Sabes cuánto me costó para que ella pudiera colocarse ese sexy bikini!? ¡Antes de ayer fuimos a la playa también junto a Shino, y no iba perder una oportunidad de verla con bikini! ¡Ella nunca se pone esa tan sagrada ropa!  
- ¡BASTA IMBÉCIL, ELLA ES SOLO MI AMIGA Y NO LE HARÉ DAÑO!  
- ¿¡DAÑO, PERO SI ES UNA FOTO!? ¡Y A TI TE GUSTA MUCHO! ¿¡NO!? ¡Y-YA PARA DE AHORCARME! ¿¡QUIERES MATARME…!? ¡Ahg…!

"_Supongo que no hay otra alternativa, Kiba puede ser un buen amigo, pero solo quiere pervertirme con respecto a Hinata… Ella solo es mi amiga. No quiero hacerle daño alguno… Y ya estoy metiendo la pata. ÉL es mi única solución."_

- ¿"Dobe"? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Sasuke… Necesito tu ayuda… ¿Estás ocupado? –Levemente sonrojado-  
- Pues… Estoy completamente desnudo. Supondré que eso significa algo…  
- Bien… Seré breve. Necesito un consejo como amigo…  
- ¿Un consejo? ¿Para qué? Suena serio… Nunca me pides consejos. ¿Por qué ahora…?  
- Es que estoy confundido… Es por eso que acudí a ti. Tú sabes más de chicas que yo, ¿puedo confiar en ti, Sasuke?  
- ¡NO TE PREOCUPES, YO TE AYUDARÉ! –Modo de mejor amigo-  
- ¡SASUKE-KUN, VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA!  
- ¿¡S-Sakura-chan!?

"_Lo sabía… Sasuke no iba a poder ayudarme tan fácilmente. No sé a quién más acudir; tengo frío, y aun busco una respuesta a mis sentimientos… Estoy tan confundido."_

- ¡Ah! ¡Me siento muy mal! Creo que me estoy enfermando… Espero que no sea gripe…

"_Ya es tarde. Es de noche, está muy fresco el ambiente, y yo voy muy "bien" con ropa sin mangas. Mis brazos se congelan, y mi cabeza debe estar caliente, me siento mareado…"_

- ¿Eh…? Pero… Si es… ¡Hi-Hinata…!  
- ¿¡Naruto-kun!? ¿¡Pero qué haces aquí en el templo tan tarde!?  
- A-Ayúdame… Por… Por favor…  
- ¿Te encuentras bien…?  
- No…  
- ¡Naruto-kun…!

Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, si no fuese por los delgados brazos que lo abrazaban, y la esperanza que tenía puesto en ello. Pensaba él: "¿Por qué llegué hasta aquí…?"

- ¡Dios mío…! ¡Estás afiebrado! ¡Te llevaré adentro del templo en seguida! Ya volverás a sentirte mejor… Te lo prometo.

"_Lo único que sentía en ese momento era que mi cabeza iba a estallar. Si no fuese por ella, me hubiese tenido que quedar tirado en el suelo."_

- ¿Qué hacías por acá tan tarde con este frío…?

A penas volvió a abrir sus ojos, en seguida se dio cuenta que esa no era su habitación. ¿En dónde estaba exactamente? Encontraba el lugar un poco conocido, pero eso no era lo más importante, pues se sentía de maravilla.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Me siento de maravilla! ¿Um…? ¿Dónde estoy en realidad…?  
- ¡Naruto-kun…! Veo que ya despertaste… Te he traído el desayuno.  
- Hinata… ¡Por favor no te molestes! ¡Te estoy dando muchos problemas al quedarme aquí…!  
- ¿Qué dices…? Naruto-kun, debes alimentarte.  
- Bien, bien… -Le sonríe- Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Realmente me has salvado.  
- No me lo agradezcas… Cualquier persona hubiese hecho lo mismo que yo. Estabas en un estado muy malo, tenía que hacer algo para ayudarte.  
- No todos harían lo mismo que has hecho por mí. Definitivamente estabas allí cuando más necesitaba ayuda…

Ella había cuidado de Naruto sin cerrar ojo alguno dentro del templo de su familia. El lugar era bastante amplio y acogedor.

Mientras ella dejaba la bandeja con el desayuno sobre la mesa pequeña en la habitación, él no dejaba de observarla con atención…

- En fin… Espero que te guste lo que te he preparado… No es mucho, pero- ¡Ah!

¿Qué estaba haciendo él? Sigilosamente abrazó a la joven por la espalda con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ella no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, sus mejillas se estaban tornando levemente rojas.

- ¿¡N-Naruto-kun, qué estás haciendo…!?

"_¡Él va a…!"_

- N-Naruto-kun… No, por favor detente…  
- Shh… Tranquila… -Le susurra al oído con un leve encanto de sensualidad-

Él llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de ella, mientras se perdía en el suave y encantador cuello que tenía a milímetros de sus labios. Se miraron a los ojos. Los ojos de ese hombre eran distintos… Nunca había visto una mirada tan atractiva en él. Sentía poco a poco como lo deseaba. El respirar de ambos comenzaba a acelerarse poco a poco, era bastante notorio que ambos estaban sutilmente excitados, se sentía vergonzoso para ambos...

"_Lo siento, Hinata… Pero no puedo evitar dejarme llevar por mis instintos… Esta sensación es nueva para mí. Tu cuello es realmente tentador, tus labios se ven sabrosos, y esos ojos brillan con tanta pureza… Tu boca… Me tienta."_

"_Sus labios son cálidos, estoy tan avergonzada. ¿Qué será lo que siente por mí…? ¿Por qué está haciendo esto…? Naruto-kun… En este momento te siento tan extraño. No te reconozco, pero me agrada… No dejes de besarme…"_

Ambos ignoraban el mundo a su alrededor, tanto se dejaban llevar por sus emociones que hasta sus actos estaban siendo ignorados por ellos mismos. Naruto no estaba pensando con claridad, su mente estaba nublada, su cuerpo caluroso, y esos besos se intensificaban aun más. Hinata se estaba dando cuenta que lo que estaban haciendo se estaba pasando de los límites, estaba mal, y no era correcto en un lugar como ese…

Naruto llevó sus manos a los hombros de ella, metió ágilmente sus dedos por debajo del cuello de la túnica blanca, bajándola suavemente, dejando ver casi con claridad ese pronunciado busto vistiendo de un bello sujetador con encajes de color negro. Él se sorprendió un segundo, "Hinata usa ropa interior muy sexy" pensó.

Hinata lo empujó avergonzada…

- ¡B-Basta…! Naruto-kun… No más… ¡Por favor!

"_¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo…? Solo… Solo seguí mis instintos."_

- Lo siento… Perdóname, estuvo mal lo que hice… Me siento muy apenado, en serio… -Decía con un tono de voz arrepentido y serio-  
- No… No te preocupes, fue algo… "Accidental." –Decía mientras le temblaban las manos al arreglarse sus prendas-

"_¿Accidental dices? Ese término… De alguna manera me parece mal usado."_

- Am… Bueno, yo me tengo que ir… No quiero causarte más problemas, ya debes estar muy ocupada con el templo…

"_Naruto-kun… ¿Qué significo para ti…? ¿Por qué me besabas con tanta pasión…?"_

- Muchas gracias por todo el cuidado que me entregaste anoche. Estoy… Muy agradecido.

"_Tal vez mis sentimientos no llegan a él de manera… Clara… ¿Puede ser posible…?"_

- Si… No te preocupes… No fue nada.

Después de eso, no volvieron a hablar... Él se fue a su casa en silencio sin decir una sola palabra más. El asunto quedó inconcluso, y confuso. Las vacaciones de verano habían llegado a su fin.

"_Yo lo amo demasiado, pero ¿él sentirá lo mismo por mí…? ¿Aunque sea un poco…?"_

Sin duda algunas se habían convertido en un tema complicado… "¿Qué estaba pasando entre nosotros?" Se preguntaban ambos.

En la escuela, ella observaba desde el segundo piso al joven a quién tanto amaba, como jugaba al fútbol tan enérgicamente. Era tan maravilloso verlo jugar…

"_Su sonrisa es lo que me sigue dando vida y fuerzas cada día por esforzarme aún más. ¿Y yo que le puedo entregar a él más que una sonrisa?"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su mejor amigo quién la llamaba corriendo por el pasillo.

- ¿Hinata, estás bien?  
- Kiba-kun…  
- Últimamente has estado muy distraída, te ves bastante triste. ¿Pasó algo…?  
- ¡N-No es nada…! Solo… Solo son cosas que pasan… -Se apoya sobre el pecho de su amigo, dejando soltar sus lágrimas-  
- Fue ese estúpido otra vez… ¿Cierto?

"_Ese IMBÉCIL ¿¡Cuándo se va a decidir!? Siempre… Por culpa de esos sentimientos que ella tiene por ese tipo, ella siempre termina llorando. Él ¿acaso no puede darse cuenta de lo que siente ella por él…? ¿¡Por qué mierda es tan estúpido!?"_

- ¡KIBA! –Le manda una gran sonrisa mientras se acerca a él- ¡Oh! ¿Con quién andas? ¿Es tu novia?

"_¡Naruto-kun…! ¡Eso no es…!"_

- ¡TARADO! ¡Deja de decir estupideces…!  
- ¡HEY! ¿¡Cuál es tu maldito problema!?

El ambiente se puso muy tenso. Todos alrededor de ellos estaban al tanto de la escena que estaban haciendo. Hinata se hizo a un lado, mostrándose ante él, quien la estaba confundiendo con alguien más, pues la espalda de Kiba era lo bastante ancha como para cubrirla.

- Naruto… Kun…  
- ¿Hinata…? Vaya… Con que así son las cosas entonces…  
- ¡NO! ¡LO ESTÁS MALINTERPRETANDO, IDIOTA! –Lo toma de la chaqueta con ambas manos-  
- ¡HEY QUITAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!  
- ¡NARUTO, ESCÚCHAME BIEN BASTARDO, ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ!

Cuando estuvo a punto de golpearlo, llegó el profesor a detener el gran alboroto.

- ¡Kakashi-Sensei…! –Pronunció el rubio-  
- ¡Ya paren ustedes dos con esta discusión! No se pelea en la escuela.

"_Naruto-kun… Eres tan tonto. Parece que nunca podrás entender lo que siento… Me duele realmente que él me haga esto tan injusto… ¿Por qué?"_

"_Hinata… Lo siento mucho… Ya no sé qué hacer."_

Hinata se alejó rápidamente entre lágrimas, ignorando por completo todo lo demás. Naruto por su parte, se decía así mismo: "Tengo que hablar con ella lo más pronto posible"

Así fue que corrió tras ella. Buscó por todos los lugares de la escuela. Hasta que recordó esa vez que la encontró leyendo bajo ese árbol.

"_Siento mi corazón muy herido… Lo siento tan apretado… Duele tanto. No logro detener las lágrimas… Sé que no es su culpa… Yo me he enamorado._

_*Él tomó su mano delicadamente. Solo le tomó un segundo para posar sus labios sobre los de ella. El ambiente se tornó apasionado, aun si era una sensación maravillosa y exquisita… Ella abrió sus ojos, se percató de que todo era un sueño, y que aquellos labios que se habían posado sobre los de ella, no eran más que la cálida brisa de verano pasando a través de las cortinas de seda… Se sentó sobre su cama, recordó esos días de verano en que solía pasar las noches junto a él. Cuando todo era perfecto. Se había dado cuenta que jamás volvería a su lado… Sabía que quizás su muerte era una trágica ilusión."_

- "Sin embargo, aun lo amaba profundamente. No tuvo más tiempo, decidió quitarse la vida… Así pudo lograr ver la luz. Nada era perfecto… Se perdió en cuanto comenzó a caer del cielo." Me siento tan miserable… Si tan solo él entendiera lo que siento… Solo leer este libro en un momento como este me hace sentir peor…

"_Ese beso que quedó marcado en mis labios ¿Será real? ¿Será sincero? ¿¡Por qué no me dices nada…!? Naruto-kun, por favor… Dame una respuesta."_

- Las chicas no deberían llorar solas. No es bueno llorar por alguien que te hace daño.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Q-Quién eres tú?  
- Me llamo Gaara. Estoy esperando a alguien, es todo. Supongo que conocerás a Shikamaru.  
- S-Si… Lo conozco, somos compañeros de clase…  
- Sabes… No soy quién para decirlo, pero recuerda esto… "Ese idiota es un retrasado, pero estoy casi seguro que él puede entenderte."

"_¿Conoce…? ¿A Naruto-kun…?"_

- ¡Gaara! ¡Ya nos vamos! ¡Tu hermana nos matará si llegamos tarde!  
- ¡Ya voy! –Se aleja del lugar-

"_Yo… Ya no sé qué pensar… Me gustaría hablar de este asunto con él."_

- ¡HINATA! ¡PERDÓNAME! Ah… Ah… -Exhausto- ¡Te hice llorar…!  
- ¡Naruto-kun…!

El la tomó por sorpresa, sin dudarlo la llevó entre sus brazos, abrazándola muy fuerte mientras seguían arrodillados sobre el césped, bajo ese árbol.

- Sé que no he tomado tus sentimientos en serio, pero yo tenía que averiguar lo que me estaba sucediendo… Yo, me acabo de dar cuenta que-  
- ¡B-Basta! ¡Ya basta, Naruto-kun! ¡No puedo aguantarlo más! Ya no… Ya no quiero verte… -Se separa de él, se levanta, y toma sus cosas-  
- ¿¡Hinata!? ¿¡Por qué…!?  
- ¡Tengo que ir a casa! ¡ADIÓS!

"_Jamás imaginé que podríamos llegar a esto… Pensé en la posibilidad de ser algo más. He llegado tan tarde… Hinata. Fui un completo idiota…"_

- ¡HINATA, ESPERA! ¡No te vayas…! ¡Hinata…! –Se lleva su diestra al pecho- ¿Ella en verdad…? Hinata… ¡No te…! Vayas… No puedo comprenderlo…

"_Creí que la vería al día siguiente. Me topé con la terrible sorpresa de que ella no volvería. Ella se mudaba a otro país… En China._

_¿Qué tan arrepentido me siento de no haber llegado antes…? Nunca más la volveré a ver._

_¿Por qué te fuiste tan lejos de mí? ¿Acaso tanto daño fue el que te hice? Sin darme cuenta de tus más sinceros sentimientos… ¿Fue mi culpa? Quisiera ver tu rostro una vez más… Solo una vez, y pedirte perdón un millón de veces hasta morir…"_


End file.
